Various card creation systems and methods have been used to produce a variety of cards for various applications including employee badges, student identification badges, membership cards, transaction cards, and other photo identification cards.
However most existing systems are rather expensive requiring rather elaborate card production equipment. Most of these systems require specially trained operators to produce cards using these systems. In addition, such systems are not suited for making a card on demand such as is often the case with various membership cards, badges, etc. Moreover, few systems are capable of capturing images and printing them on a card.
Some systems do exist for making a membership card or the like on demand; however, such systems are rather limited in their capability. They typically do not allow storage and/or retrieval of card holder information to and from various database structures. Moreover, such systems do not allow much flexibility in the layout of card designs.
Existing card production systems are often not real user friendly in that they do not provide the user with a "what you see is what you get" (WYSIWYG) display presentation of card layout.
The present invention provides a card creation system and method which offers numerous advantages over existing systems.